


Buttons

by Persiflage



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Season 2 missing scene. Pete notices the state of Helena's shirt buttons.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a brief [post](https://kkglinka.tumblr.com/post/31545753683/hg-buttons-her-shirts-its-just-that-myka) I saw in the Bering & Wells tag on Tumblr which reads: _HG buttons her shirts. It’s just that Myka unbuttons them._ I read it and this flash fic fell out of my brain.

It’s hardly surprising, Myka thinks, that Pete’s the one to notice and comment on the state of Helena’s attire: she’s noticed that he still ogles the Englishwoman, despite knowing that she and Myka are together.

“Something wrong with your buttons, HG?” he asks one morning as she and Myka settle themselves at the breakfast table.

“My buttons?” Helena looks down at her shirt then, to Myka’s surprise, flushes a delicate shade of pink. The older woman has always exuded such confidence that Myka has never imagined she’d be embarrassed by the way she looks. “No, Peter, there’s nothing wrong with my buttons.” She proceeds to do up two of them, leaving only the one at her throat unfastened. 

Myka supposes she ought to feel guilty since she was the one who unfastened those buttons this morning while she and Helena were enjoying a pre-breakfast makeout session. She’s gotten into such a habit of kissing Helena while unfastening her shirt at bedtimes that it’s become something of a reflex action. 

She reaches under the table and squeezes Helena’s knee as a non-verbal apology, since she doesn’t want to encourage Pete’s tendency to _commentary_ about her relationship with Helena – and if Myka offers a verbal apology, he will comment at tedious length, she knows.

Helena clasps Myka’s hand briefly, flashing her a half smile under cover of Leena bringing in Pete’s breakfast.

“Sorry,” Myka whispers, leaning in close to Helena’s ear.

“I forgive you, darling,” her lover responds. She turns her head and brushes her lips lightning-fast against Myka’s. Luckily Pete’s view of this byplay is blocked by Leena, who’s standing between his and Helena’s chairs.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Myka promises, keeping her voice low still.

Helena’s eyes sparkle with anticipatory delight. “I look forward to it.”

This time it’s Myka’s turn to blush, and she ducks her head, lifting her hand from Helena’s knee to rub at the back of her neck.

“What can I get you two? Myka? HG?” asks Leena as Claudia comes clattering into the dining room.

Myka’s grateful for the interruption otherwise she’s not sure she wouldn’t have hauled Helena out of her chair and dragged her upstairs to ravish her lover. She suspects Helena would thoroughly enjoy that, and hopes she’s not blushing even harder at the thought.

Thankfully Artie arrives, with Trailer in tow, and Myka makes herself pay attention to what her boss is saying, and she doesn’t flinch when Helena’s hand steals onto her knee under the table. She has a feeling it’s going to be a long day of Helena teasing her to make up for the shirt buttons incident. She hopes she will survive the teasing, even as she looks forward to it.


End file.
